Serpientes
by angels46
Summary: Existía alguna chica en el mundo capaz de resistirse a Lucius? Él pensaba que no pero...necesitará la pequeña ayuda de quien menos se lo espera. LM&NB TERMINADO


**Serpientes:**

Narcissa Black era la hermana menor de la familia. Era una muchacha rubia, con los ojos azules y con una mirada soñadora. Su hermana por el contrario, era morena con los ojos marrones y su mirada era tan fría que helaba la sangre a quien la mirara. Su nombre era Bellatrix, era el orgullo de la familia. La relación entre ellas no era especialmente buena. Bellatrix disfrutaba rompiendo las ilusiones de su hermana. Por suerte para Narcissa tenía un primo, Sirius, que se encargaba de recomponer esas ilusiones y agrandarlas. Sobra decir que la relación entre Bella y Sirius no era precisamente buena.

o0o0o0o

Lucius Malfoy era hijo único, como casi todos los Malfoy. Era un niño consentido, nunca le faltaba nada y antes de quejarse ya estaba rodeado de más de lo que pudiera necesitar. La infancia de Lucius se puede definir como fría. Nunca tuvo un amigo con el que jugar o compartir sus cosas, solo le enseñaron a ser el mejor y a despreciar a sus inferiores.

o0o0o0o

Así de diferentes fueron las infancias de ambos. A los once años, ambos fueron a Hogwarts, ese mismo año, cuando Narcissa entró, se sello su compromiso, ellos no lo supieron hasta que estuvieron en su último año en el caso de Lucius y penúltimo año para Narcissa en el colegio.

Narcissa se montó en el tren y se separó de su hermana, cada día la relación era peor. Desde hacía un año, justo cuando Bella entró en Hogwarts, se había producido la separación definitiva entre ellas, frente a los demás eran las hermanas perfectas; en el día a día no se soportaban.

Por fin encontró a Sirius, estaba en un compartimento con otros tres chicos más. A uno de ellos ya le conocía, era James Potter; los otros dos no tenía ni idea.

-Cissa-Saludó su primo-¿Qué tal el verano? Espero que Bellatrix se haya comportado-

-No ha sido tan horrible-Dijo sonriendo.

-Te presento, bueno a James ya le conoces. Él es Remus Lupin y él es Peter Pet, dejémoslo en Peter porque no recuerdo el apellido-Narcissa se rio por lo bajo de su primo.-Y ella es Narcissa Black-

-Ya Sirius deja de hacerte el importante-Dijo James apartando a su amigo para ir a saludarla.-¿Qué tal Narcissa?-

-Bien James, espero que tu también.-Después se fijo en los otros dos. Uno era bajito y regordete, el otro tenía unos preciosos ojos color miel que transmitían paz y alguna que otra cicatriz.-Hola-Dijo acercándose a ellos. Remus se levantó para dejar que pasara.

-Hola-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno, ¿a qué casa creeis que ireis?-Dijo Sirius.-Yo espero estar en Gryffindor-Narcissa empezó a reirse.

-Eso sería lo más gracioso del mundo, a tu madre le daría algo, ya puedo escuchar su sermón "un Black en Gryffindor, que vergüenza, ¿seguro que no se equivicó el sombrero?" y luego te daria un cogotazo.-Dijo Narcissa. Todos empezaron a reirse.

-Eso diría exactamente-Dijo Sirius entre risas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, allí estaba Bella, mirando desaprovatoriamente la escena.

-¡Narcissa! ¿Se puede saber que haces? Rodeada de chicos...y tu primito-Dijo casi escupiendo esa palabra-deja de ser una mala influencia para mi hermana-Dijo cogiendo a su hermana del brazo para sacarla de allí.

-Oh, primita, ¿soy una mala influencia?, creo que a Cissa le gusta mi influencia-Dijo Sirius, cogiendo de la mano a Narcissa.

-Vámonos-Dijo Bella atravesando a su hermana con la mirada-Es una vergüenza que seas un Black, Sirius-Dijo para arrastrar a su hermana, pero esta no se movió.

-No-Dijo muy bajito.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó Bella.

-¡No!-Dijo esta vez claramente. Bella soltó a su hermana, fulminó a su primo y se fue.

o0o0o0o

Lucius estaba aburrido. Rodeado de Crabbe, Goyle y Bellatrix. Menos mal que aparecía Zabinni, su único amigo. Estaba cansado de oir a Bellatrix hablar de lo ocurrido con su hermana. Se fue a dar una vuelta con Zabinni. Al poco rato, escuchó una risa que le pareció preciosa, por el pasillo iban andando dos chicos y una chica.

-Ya Sirius, no dejes tan mal a James, seguro que tu no te quedaste atrás-Dijo Narcissa.

-Bueno, pero te estoy contando lo que le pasó a él no a mi-Dijo Sirius. De nuevo empezaron a reirse.

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿te ha contado tu primo lo de la fiesta?-Dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso no se cuenta, James-Cortó Sirius. De nuevo empezaron a reirse.

-Cuéntamelo-Dijo poniendo carita de niña buena.

-No, Cissa. Sería una mala influencia para ti y no podría soportarlo-Teatreizó.-El baño bella dama, iremos a comprar mientras tanto-

-Después me lo cuentas-Dijo Narcissa.

-Claro que si-Dijo James-O él o yo, pero sabrás la historia-

Narcissa entró al baño y al salir chocó "accidentalmente" con alguien. Lucius se había quedado esperándola. Tenía que conocer a la dueña de esa risa.

-Perdón-Dijo Narcissa-No te había visto-

-No te preocupes, la culpa ha sido mía-Dijo sonriendo-Soy Lucius Malfoy-

-Narcissa Black-Dijo ella algo nerviosa por como la miraba el chico-¿Malfoy? ¿Tu no eres amigo de mi hermana?-Preguntó ella. Lucius no pudo sorprenderse más. Ella era la hermana de Bella, ¡Qué diferencia!

-¿Eres la hermana de Bellatrix?¡No os pareceis ni en el blanco de los ojos!-

-Eso no se lo digas a ella, no le gustará-Dijo sonriendo-Bueno, me voy que ya vienen, adiós-Lucius vio como se fue y no supo como pero desde ese día se quedó prendado de esa sonrisa.

o0o0o0o

Los años pasaron, Narcissa ya tenía dieciseis años. Había acabado en Slytherin, su mejor amiga era de Gryffindor, Lily Evans. Su hermana la odiaba, realmente odiaba tanto a Lily como a ella. A Lily por ser hija de muggles a ella porque desde hacía un año Lucius no dejaba de pedirla salir y Bella estaba enamorada de él.

-Potter piérdete-Dijo Lily molesta. Se sentó al lado de Narcissa y Remus cerca del lago.

-No lo aguanto más-Dijo Lily-Es un pesado-

-No te quejés, que a mi me toca Malfoy-Ambas empezaron a reirse.

-Si les dierais una oportunidad-Dijo Remus.

-Si claro, el día que tu tengas novia-Dijo Cissa.

-Si apareciera la chica adecueda también iria tras ella hasta conseguir una cita-Dijo el chico levantando la mirada del libro.-Además en el fondo os gustan-Para bajarla de nuevo y comenzar a leer.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijeron las dos a la vez-

-Si os dejarais de tonterías lo veriais-

o0o0o0o

Meses después Remus y ambas chicas se encontraban cerca del lago, pero esta vez ambas reconocían su amor por los chicos.-

-Tenías razón-Dijo Cissa.

-¿Sobre qué?-Dijo Remus.

-Sobre que nos gustaban-Todos se rieron.

-Y ¿por qué no estais en sus brazos?-Dijo el chico.

-Que gracioso eres, Remus-Dijo Lily-Será porque ya no nos dicen nada y nos da vergüenza que tras rechazarles vayamos nosotras a decirles algo-

-Si no hubieseis sido tan tercas...yo os lo dije-Dijo Remus, ante esto se ganó un manotazo por cada chica.

-¡Remus!-Dijeron ellas.

-Si, así me llamó-Los tres empezaron a reirse.

o0o0o0o

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba tumbado en su cama a pesar de que hacía un precioso día. Desde hacía unos días estaba melancólico. No sabía si arriesgarse una vez más. Realmente lo había intentado por activa y por pasiva, la había perseguido, regalado cosas, intentado dar celos, ¡todo! En ese momento se le ocurrió que había algo que no había hecho y si eso no funcionaba, tiraría la toalla definitivamente.

Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, allí estaba su esperanza.

-Lupin-Remus le miró unos segundos para retomar su lectura.-Lupin-Volvió a decir.

-Malfoy-Dijo el chico molesto-Si quieres molestar a alguien elige a otro, bastante he tenido ya con Black y Goyle por hoy.-Lucius se sentó enfrente del Gryffindor.

-Realmente yo quería...pedirteunfavor-Dijo rapídamente. La cara de Remus era un poema.

-¿Un qué?-

-Ya lo has oído, un favor-Dijo molesto, una cosa es que estuviera enamorado de Narcissa, que estuviera hablándole, pero rogarle, no.

-¿Y por qué iba yo a hacerte un favor? Te recuerdo que hace tres días me gané un castigo por tu culpa...-Dijo Remus más molesto.

-Bueno yo...lo siento-Dijo en un susurro. Eso si que era increible, ¡Lucius Malfoy pidiéndole un favor, disculpándese!

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo dudoso.

-Narcissa-Dijo el chico, no lo había pasado peor en su vida, sentía que su orgullo estaba por los suelos, ¡le había pedido perdón! Era la primera persona que oía esas palabras de su boca.

-¿Narcissa, qué pasa con ella?-Dijo Remus sin entender.

-Quiero que me ayudes con Narcissa-Remus no pudo más que reirse. Lucius no aguantó más se levantó elegantemente y se fue, había hecho ¡el mayor ridículo de su vida! Remus corrió para alcanzarle.

-¡Malfoy, espera!-Llamó.

-¿Te quieres reir un poquito más?¿Quizás quieres que vengan tus amiguitos?-Escupió molesto.

-Mira Malfoy, no debería ayudarte, realmente no puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer...-Cogió aire varias veces, se masajeó las sienes y volvió a hablar.-Si de verdad te importa Cissa...-

-No, estoy hablando contigo porque me caes bien, Lupin-Interrumpió.

-Oh, es bueno saberlo-Ironizó Remus. Suspiró.-Como decía, viendo que te importa, te ayudaré.-La ilusión que vió en esos ojos le dejó anonadado.-Bueno...quizás deberías decirle lo que sientes-Dijo Remus un tanto confuso, no sabía que decirle a Malfoy.

-¿Y qué crees que he hecho durante este año, Lupin?-Dijo decepcionado.

-Creo que no me he explicado, durante este año, le has tratado como si fuera otra chica más para tu lista de conquistas, Malfoy. ¿Alguna vez le has dicho lo que sientes?¿Le has dicho te quiero?-Dijo Remus molestó por la actitud del chico. Lucius se asustó, él diciendo te quiero, eso si que era un chiste. Al ver la cara del rubio supo la respuesta.-Veo que no, quizás deberías no se, sincerarte-

-¡¿Estas loco, Lupin?! Yo jamás he dicho ttte, tte, ¡esas dos palabras! ¡Mi padre se avergonzaría si supiera que lo he hecho!-

-Pues es lo que hay, Malfoy. Si _la quieres-_Dijo resaltando esas dos palabras-hazlo, sino olvídate.-Dijo para dejar que el chico lo pensara.

o0o0o0o

Y allí estaba Lucius, pensando una y otra vez las palabras de Lupin...era tan arriesgado...¿cuántas veces había oído ese "olvídame Malfoy"?¿ Y si se sinceraba y ella decía lo mismo? Sería incapaz de volver a salir a la calle...¡Esa chica le estaba rompiendo todos sus esquemas!

Dejó su habitación, buscó entre la maraña de chicas que le acosaban a Narcissa. La vio salir de la sala común. Parecía cabreada...

-Lucius-Llamó Bella. ¡_Ahora no!_

-Bellatrix-Dijo sin ganas.

-Te tengo dicho que tu puedes llamarme Bella-Dijo ¿coquetamente?

-Ehh...tengo que irme-Dijo "huyendo" de ella. ¡Qué narices, huyendo de lo que creía haber interpretado!

Empezó su búsqueda, no la veía por ningún sitio...eso era desesperante. Cerró los ojos, intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden...volvió a abrirlos y allí estaba ella. Se acercó para decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía. Ella pasó de largo. Eso le dolió, fue como un mazazo.

-¡Narcissa!-Gritó.

-¿Qué quieres _Malfoy_?-Dijo señalando el apellido con especial énfasis.

-Hablar contigo-Dijo él.

-¿Ya te has cansado de tus fans? Tks, tks, que malo eres-Dijo ella molesta.

-Narcissa, sólo quiero hablar-Dijo él. Ella notó que había algo diferente en él.

-Tu dirás-Dijo tan fría como el hielo.

-¿Aquí?-Dijo él confuso. En ese momento pasaban un montón de alumnos de primero que les miraban curiosos.

-Vamos Malfoy, ni que te fueras a declarar...¿qué quieres?-De nuevo un mazazo.

-Bueno...yo...preferiría hablar en otro sitio-Dijo recuperando la compostura. _¡No me lo puedo creer! No te hagas ilusiones, Cissa, no te las hagas._

-Esta bien-Dijo ocultando su nerviosismo. Lucius la guió hasta el lago.

-Veras, creo que por primera vez en mi vida voy a ser sincero con alguien-Comenzó. Cissa elevó una ceja, dudosa.-No pongas esa cara, ¿quieres?-

-Esta bien, se sincero-Dijo sin creérselo del todo.

-Me gustas-La cara de Cissa era un poema.

-¿Crees que me voy a creer eso? Llevas un año diciendo lo mismo, sin embargo cada semana estabas con una chica diferente...¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! Me voy-Dijo ella molesta. _Dije que no te hicieras ilusiones, ¡eres tonta!_

-¡No! Espera-Pensó en lo que dijo Lupin. Agarró a la chica por el brazo, la giró y la besó, mejor dicho hizo un intento porque Narcissa no dejó ni hizo nada para corresponderle.

-Yo no soy otra de tus conquistas, Malfoy. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!-Dijo con el orgullo herido, le había visto tantas veces hacer lo mismo con otras...

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE QUIERO!-Dijo zarandeándola.-Si, estaba con otras chicas para olvidar cada vez que me rechazabas...-Dijo mirándola intensamente.

-¿Qq-qué has dicho?-Dijo ella confusa, ¿eso era un sueño o la realidad?

-No pienso repetirlo, nunca debí hacer caso al estúpido de Lupin. Ya puedes reirte de mi con ellos-Dijo hundido.

-¡Malfoy!-Llamó ella. Él continuó andando.-¡Malfoy!-Nada.-¡Lucius!-Él se paró en seco, le había llamado por su nombre. Indecisa se acercó a él.-¿Todo lo que has dicho es cierto?-

-He dicho que no lo voy a repetir, ¡no soy un sensiblero!-Dijo él.

-No te he pedido que lo repitas, que no estaría mal. He dicho que si es cierto-Contestó Cissa.

-Si-Dijo él. Por primera vez, los ojos de Lucius eran claros, no ocultaban nada. Sin pensarlo le besó.

Si Lucius no hubiera sido Lucius se hubiera puesto a saltar y a gritar de alegría, pero como he dicho él no dejaba de ser él. Correspondió al beso como si la vida le fuera en ello. Disfrutando del momento, de ese momento que llevaba soñando desde que la oyó reir en el tren...

-Asíque...le pediste ayuda a Remus, creo que realmente me quieres-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Dudas de la palabra de un Malfoy?

-Dudo de la palabra de una serpiente, Lucius. En especial de la serpiente de la que mi hermana está enamorada...-

-Lástima que yo no lo esté de ella, ¿no crees?-Dijo para volver a besarla.

Y así, con la luna de testigo, el aullido de un lobo a lo lejos y el empujón de un perro negro que Cissa reconoció en el instante, comenzaron su relación.

**o0o0o0o**

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra pareja, esta vez con Lucius y Narcissa. Espero que os guste.**_

_**Muchos besos.**_

_**¡Sed felices!**_


End file.
